The BFG (1987 film)/Credits
Opening Logo (USA) Opening Credits Warner Bros. and The Cannon Group, Inc. presents A Cosgrove Hall Production David Jason Amanda Root Don Henderson The BFG From the Book by Roald Dahl Adapated by John Hambley Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove Directed by Brian Cosgrove Closing Credits The Cast of Characters: The BFG David Jason Sophie Amanda Root The Queen of England Angela Thorne The Head of the Army Ballard Berkeley The Head of the Air Force Michael Knowles Bloodbottler and Fleshlumpeater Don Henderson Mary Mollie Sugden Mr. Tibbs Frank Thornton The Sergeant Don Henderson Mrs. Clonkers Myfanwy Talog Additional Voices by Jimmy Hibbert Music Written and Produced by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe Sequence Director: Keith Scoble Editor: Nigel Rutter The Key Animators: George Jackson Jean Flynn Steve Thomas Meyrl Edge Phil Morris Matias Marcos Alain Costa Arthur Humberstone Marc Eoche-Duval Dave Livesey John Offord Brian Cosgrove The Animators: Denise Heywood Kay Widdowson Andy Wilson Garry Owen Paul Greenall Mark Povey Arthur De Clodet Ken Duncan Les Brooksbank Eric Bouillette Stewart Selkirk The Assistant Animators: Joe McCaffrey Garry French Powell Andy Roper Manuel Garica Pozo Daniel Jeanette Adrian Bell Mike Eames Alastair Fell Malcolm McGookin Karen Heywood Murti Schofield Carmel Buitrigo Ken Emmett Claire Grey Jennie Langley Phil McMylor Juan Jose Bravo Claude Bonney Special Effects Animators: John Cousten Lew Newstead Special Effects Artists: Roy Huckerby Jackie Mitchell Stephen Simpson Design and Backgrounds: Beverly Bush Brian Cosgrove John Geering Steve Hanson John Millington Nick Pratt Andy Roper Keith Scoble Ben Turner Additional Backgrounds: Barbara Alcock Margaret Riley Diane Wren Storyboards: Keith Scoble Andy Roper Animation Camera: Frank Hardie Wendy Senior Peter Kidd Mark Sutton Trace and Paint Supervisor: Laine Thomas Animation Colour Stylist: Judy Pilsbury Tracers: Beverley Phillips Yasodha Huckerby Sue Halliwell Joan Storey Cel Painters: Stefania Giani Gloria Vassiliou Lynn Hardie Andrea Hough Katie Nutter Lesley White Karl Scoble Maggie Beamer Joyce Flowers Laura Cosgrove Michael Lannigan Weston Samuels Michelle Povey Helen Michaels Sue Robson Craig Whittle Helen Smith Additional Cel Painters: Lisa James Carol Leslie Samantha Reynolds Annie-Mate Ltd Video Line Testing: Phil Atack Xeroxgraphy: Tony McAleese Andrew McLoughlin Joan Simmons Dubbing Mixer: John Wood Assitant Dubbing Mixer: Trevor Barber Scrolling Credits Music Supervision: Mark Hall Songs: "Whizzpopping" Lyrics by Malcolm Rowe "Sometimes, Secretly" Lyrics by Malcolm Rowe Vocalist: Sharon Campbell Musical Director for Troubadour Music: Keith Hopwood Orchestral Arrangements: Brian Ibbetson David Cullen Synthesizers: Richie Close Steve Pigott Andy Richards Music Recording Engineer: Phil Bush Music Recorded at: Pluto Studios - Machester CTS Studios - Wembley Music Mix Engineer: Chris Dibble Music Mixed at: Lansdowne Studios Dialogue Recording: Chris Anderson - Elstree Studios Additional Dialogue Recording: Steve Rogers - John Wood Studios Location Sound Effects Engineer: Mike 'Golly' Russell Foley Recording Engineer: Billy Mahoney Foley Artists: Ted Swanscott Beryl Mortimer Laboratory Liaison: Brian Wynne Color Timer: Frank Reid Negative Cutting: Terry Lee Dolby Consultants: Ray Gillon John Iles Sound Track Re-Recorded at World Wide Studios Effects Editor: Howard Lanning Assistant Film Editors: Stephen Perry Jane Hicks Live-Action Reference: The BFG Peter Gluckstein Sophie Zinnia Mitchell Costumes: Sue Hunting Props: Terry Brown Model Fabrication: Peter Saunders Noel Baker Colin Batty Liz Fitzgerald Camera Crews: Title Model: Neil Culley Westbury Design and Opitcal Ltd Motion Control: Peter Tyler Model Footage: Peerless Camera Company Co-ordinator: Bob Burrows Vortex Effects: Phil Atack Nigel Rutter John Geering Aerial Image: Martin Goldsmith Title Pyrotechnic Special Effects: Brian Smithies With thanks to 240 Squadron O.C.O. R.A.F. Odiham and especially to Flight Lt. Simon Falla and Crew Production Secretaries: Carmel Wilson Jane McCooey Julie Barter Sian Hopkins Production Accountant: Phil Slattery Accounts Assistant: Julia Salt Production Manager: Chris Phillips General Manager: Michael Robinson Executive Producer: John Hambley Cosgrove Hall Productions dedicate this film to the memory of George Jackson 1920-1986 Color by Technicolor Copyright Cosgrove Hall Productions All Rights Reserved A Cosgrove Hall Production © 1987 Closing Logo (USA) Closing MPAA Rating Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Scrolling Credits